<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Key And The Crown by captainkippen</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422561">The Key And The Crown</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen'>captainkippen</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Of Mercer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Julie and The Phantoms (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Falling In Love, Knights - Freeform, M/M, Magic, Princes, Slow Burn, Sorcerers, Swords &amp; Sorcery</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:54:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28422561</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/captainkippen/pseuds/captainkippen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"They say every story begins with the roll of a god's dice..."</i>
</p><p>After travelling to the city of Mercer to seek help for their dying village, Willie and Julie find their destinies entangled with those of a prince, two knights, and the legend of a fabled sorcerer who may hold the key to saving them all.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alex Mercer/Willie (Julie and The Phantoms)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Kingdom Of Mercer [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2081781</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>105</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The Key</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>"The old that is strong does not wither,</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Deep roots are not reached by the frost."</em>
</p><p>
  <strong>― <span class="authorOrTitle">J.R.R. Tolkien, </span>The Fellowship of the Ring</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>They say every story begins with the roll of a god's dice. To know if this is true or not would be to know all the mysteries of the universe, and then some. Quite an impossible feat, would you not agree? Fortunately for us, dear reader, you shall not need to possess<em> any</em> impossible knowledge in order to understand the events leading to our tale today, for this particular story begins not with the roll of a dice but, rather, the gifting of a key...</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p>William was a nought but a boy when he first ventured into the forest alone. It was the middle of summer and the sun hung low in the sky, painting the gaps between trees in dazzling reds and golds. Heat pressed in from every direction and turned the air muggy. It was, in part, due to this that Willie had stepped outside in the first place. If the heat was sweltering out in the open air, then being trapped indoors while dinner cooked on the fire was downright unmanageable. He’d slipped out when his mother was turned away, thinking longingly of the stream which ran not far from the house and how sweet it would be to dip his toes in for a while. However, as it turned out, he had not anticipated just how fast the sun would finish slipping beneath the horizon and before he’d even reached the stream dusk had fallen. Darkness began to settle in fast, obscuring his path and casting strange shadows across the ground. A shudder ran through him as he looked at them. All the children in the village had been warned before; don't go into the forest at night. There were unspeakable dangers in there.</p><p>"What kind of unspeakable dangers?" he had once asked his mother.</p><p>"The unspeakable kind," she had replied, unhelpfully.</p><p>At the time he had regarded such advice as all the more reason to go adventuring into the night. Now he wished he'd heeded her warnings. Along with the dark, a chill was beginning to creep into the forest. Willie shivered, clutching his arms close.</p><p>"Are you lost, my child?"</p><p>The voice came from the shadows. One moment he was alone and the next a colossal creature born of tree bark and moss towered above him, wearing long robes of evergreen vines which trailed the woodland floor. Much to his surprise, when Willie turned his gaze upward to the creature's gnarled face he found he was not frightened at all, but rather in awe of the strange thing before him. He had never seen anything quite like it.</p><p>"I can't find the path," he called up to the creature. "It's too dark."</p><p>"I see. Hm. Let me think." The creature’s voice rumbled through the night air as it straightened up and Willie watched, mesmerised, as it pressed a knotted finger to its temple in thought. After a moment, it snapped its fingers and nodded to itself. "Ah, yes. I have just the thing. Here."</p><p>The creature reached around its neck and unclasped a glittering silver chain which Willie had not noticed before.</p><p>"Take this. A key to the heart is a key to the home. It will guide you where you ought to be."</p><p>It dropped the chain into Willie's outstretched hand, where it coiled like a delicate snake in his palm and key-shaped pendant shone bright like a star.</p><p>"Thank you," Willie said, closing his fist around the key.</p><p>The creature bowed low, saluting Willie with a kind smile.</p><p>"Be on your way now," it said. "There is much to be done. The night can only remain safe for so long."</p><p>And in a blink, Willie found himself alone once more. The path which had previously eluded him now wound long and clear ahead, bathed in the pale light from the moon above. Key in hand, without a second thought he set off home he went and he never saw such a creature again.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. City Of Mercer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>“People shouldn't have to earn kindness. They should have to earn cruelty.”</em>
  <br/>
  <strong>― <span class="authorOrTitle">Maggie Stiefvater, </span>Forever</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b><em>Many years later.</em> </b>
</p><p>“It’s… big.”</p><p>“...Yeah. That’s one way to put it.”</p><p>Willie had heard tales of Mercer’s royal city and how it boasted a palace large enough to hold two armies inside, but he had always assumed it to be an exaggeration. Staring up at it now from the edge of the city walls it was easy to see just how wrong he’d been. Set atop the great hill, grand stone towers stretched towards the sun like giants. From their spires flew flags of rich purple and gold – the King’s colours – and armoured guards paced the walkways below, keeping an eye out for any trouble which might be brewing on the horizon. It was unlike any place he’d seen before. The vastness was intimidating. </p><p>“Are you sure about this?” Willie asked, turning to the friend at his side.</p><p>Julie nodded, the strain of the past few months visible in the dark rings beneath her eyes.</p><p>“I don’t see what other choice we have.” </p><p>She was right – there was nothing else to do. It was the first time either of them had stepped foot in the great city. While only a day and a half’s walk away from their village, there had never been much need for them to visit. When supplies ran short in Holy Wood there were other villages nearby to help and, failing that, the larger town of Angeldune was only a short ride away. Now, though, it was not a matter of lacking supplies, but lacking knowledge. A strange sickness had befallen the eastern villages, one that even the best local healers could not make head nor tail of. It had arrived in the spring and spread fast across the rolling hills, indiscriminate about the lives it took. Holy Wood had been hit hard, harder than Willie liked to think about. Their loved ones lay dying and it would only get worse. Julie had <em>seen </em>it. They needed help, the kind that none but the city itself could offer. There was no other option.</p><p>He didn’t know what they would do if they failed to get it.</p><p>“Okay then. Come on, adventure awaits.”</p><p>Willie offered his arm to Julie with the widest smile he could muster, which she returned weakly as she linked her arm through his, and hoped desperately that they would find the answers they needed here. Side by side they set off toward the gates and, high in the trees above them, a single raven cawed. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Prince Alexander was dying. At least, that was how it felt. He burst through his chamber doors gasping, clutching at his chest as he made a beeline for his writing desk in search of a spare poultice. Two knights followed suit – Sirs Reginald and Luke – the picture of concern for their sire. It was not an unusual sight, having grown up training together the three of them were rarely apart. With routine ease, Luke stepped forward and tugged open one of the desk drawers to pull out a small linen bag which smelled strongly of lavender and spice. The Prince took it from him gratefully, then held it up to his nose and took a deep inhale. Slowly but surely, the terrible stuttering in his chest began to cease and he could breathe properly once more. </p><p>“Better?” Luke asked after a moment.</p><p>“Better,” Alex nodded. “Thanks.”</p><p>He allowed Luke to herd him into a chair by the fireplace with a pat on the back, taking more deep breaths and allowing the powerful scent to soothe him as he went. It was a good thing, he thought, that Luke and Reggie had known him so long. Had anyone else witnessed such a display, the might think him mad. </p><p>“Do you want to talk about it?” Luke asked, grabbing a handful of berries from the fruit bowl on the table and throwing some to Reggie, who caught them with a hoot of glee.</p><p>There was a pause as Alex considered it and his friends drew up two more chairs, lounging back in them as they ate. They had been in this position many a time, hiding away in the prince’s wing to whisper conspiratorily about the ongoings of the King’s court. It was comfortable. Alex took one more breath of the poultice and felt himself truly relax, sinking back and taking in the sight of his friends before him. If there was anybody he could confide in, they were it.</p><p>“My father wished to speak to me regarding my plans for betrothal... <em> again</em>,” he sighed finally. “I believe he’s hoping I’ll find myself a princess at one of the upcoming balls.”</p><p>He didn’t miss the knowing looks that Luke and Reggie exchanged. </p><p>“So it was the thought of princesses that ruined your lungs?” Reggie asked, nodding with understanding. “I get that. It happens to Luke all the time with the ladies in court – one pretty girl and he forgets how to speak!”</p><p>Luke thumped him. Alex shook his head, laughing.</p><p>“All that talk of eligible matches…” he said. “It’s a lot of responsibility. I just got overwhelmed, I guess. I’ll be fine. I just need to take my mind off it for a while.”</p><p>“Well, it <em> is </em> market day down in the town…” Luke said meaningfully. “We could head down there… check out the food…” </p><p>Reggie sighed dreamily. “Blueberry pie.” </p><p>“...maybe hit up the tavern afterwards...”</p><p>Alex’s lips twitched involuntarily and he sighed. It was just like his friends to think all the world’s problems could be solved by food. Nothing brought the knights more joy than a good meal, save for perhaps the music of a truly excellent bard. </p><p>“You know I’m not allowed out without my father’s say.”</p><p>“Who said you had to tell him? You know, sometimes it’s better to ask for forgiveness than permission. And how would he even find out? If we go in disguise–”</p><p>Alex groaned. “It’s too dangerous.”</p><p>“Pfft, no it’s not,” Luke assured him. “We’ll be with you!  Come on, it’ll be good for your health. It’ll be good for all of us, really. We could use a break. I’m still sore from this morning’s training.”</p><p>“That’s what you said last time,” Alex pointed out. “And then you ended up with your head in the stocks after the guards mistook you for a drunk. You smelled like rotten tomatoes for a week.”</p><p>“So we got caught <em> one </em>time–”</p><p>“Three times,” Reggie pointed out, and Luke rolled his eyes.</p><p>“Okay, okay! We’ve made a <em>few</em> mistakes in the past. We’ll be more careful this time.”</p><p>“No, Luke,” Alex shook his head, firmly. “Absolutely not. We’re staying here and that’s final.”</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>The town was heaving with people. Alex readjusted the cloak obscuring his face nervously, glancing over at Luke and Reggie to make sure there were still by his side. The stink of fish and manure permeated the air, mingling with the occasional pleasant whiff of freshly baked goods.  People bustled to and from carts and stalls, pushing past one another and while merchants yelled out over the noise to draw attention to their various wares. He’d forgotten how busy the market could get on days like this. It was… a lot. His chest tightened. </p><p>“Okay?”</p><p>He felt a warm touch to his wrist and looked up to see Reggie smiling at him – a warm reminder that Alex was safe. </p><p>“Okay,” he nodded, and Reggie let go. </p><p>Before they’d left the castle, Alex had tied the poultice around his wrist, keeping it close. It had been a while since he had had an episode so severe as today’s, the kind where it felt like his lungs could not work and dread might swallow him whole, which made it feel that much worse. It was a lucky thing that the herbs still helped. The royal physician had come up with the mixture when Alex was small, whispering to him that she had used some methods of traditional herbal practice from one of the old eastern religions that were supposed to soothe a troubled soul. Magic, some might say. Medicine. </p><p>His father would not approve if he knew. The Old Practices went against the word of the Holy One. According to him, they were the traditions of heretics, uncivilised customs which sowed discord and lies. Blasphemy with the intent to destroy the truly divine. </p><p>It was all stupid in Alex’s opinion. If the herbs helped, then they helped. He wasn’t about to complain. That was another thing his father wouldn’t approve of… not that he truly approved of anything to do with Alex in the first place. It was not a prince’s role to have opinions, he would say, but only to prepare himself to be an adequate heir to the throne instead. His focus should be on finding an acceptable wife, maintaining civil relationships with those across the kingdom borders, and holding onto the respect of the common people. This was the kind of discussion that had led to the panicked end of their meeting earlier that morning.</p><p>Alex was to follow in his father’s footsteps one day, whether he liked it or not.</p><p>“When you’re king,” Reggie moaned through a mouthful of food. “You should make it a royal decree for us to eat pie every day.”</p><p>“There aren’t enough blueberries in the entire kingdom to feed your pie habit at that rate, Reg… hey, look at this!”</p><p>The cart they had paused by was full of people handcrafted wooden instruments. Alex gazed at a small set of drums off to the side, a deep longing unfurling through his chest. Beside him, Luke let out a noise of excitement.</p><p>“Goatskin, good sir,” said the tradesman, watching them. “The finest drums around. Are you interested?”</p><p>Suddenly feeling antsy, Alex tugged the hood lower over his eyes and shook his head politely before turning away. Behind him, Luke sighed.</p><p>“You know, you are <em>allowed </em>to have some fun,” he said. “That was the whole point in sneaking out in the first place.”</p><p>“How exactly do you think I would manage to sneak drums up to my chambers under this cloak?” Alex asked. “I barely fit my sword under here without it being noticeable. It’s not worth the risk. Besides, I never have time to play anymore anyway.”</p><p>It was true. The last time he’d had time to do something as frivolous as playing music was years ago when he was too young to be constantly torn between training and tournaments and other various princely duties. If he bought the drums they would just end up shut away in some chest to gather dust. Fine instruments deserved better than that.</p><p>“When you’re king, you’ll be able to do whatever you want.”</p><p>“Like a royal pie decree,” Reggie grinned.</p><p>“And music,” Luke said, meaningfully.</p><p>“When I am king,” Alex rolled his eyes. “I will be busy running a kingdom. And you two will have been hanged by my father for causing trouble or something.”</p><p>The boys laughed as they moved towards the next cart of treasures, joking about all the outlandish things they could do to earn the king’s ire, but Alex lingered for a moment, allowing himself one last glance at the drums. They really were fine work. Maybe if he just…</p><p>But his thoughts were interrupted by a loud shriek. </p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>*</strong>
</p><p> </p><p>Willie was not usually one for violence, but the longer he looked at the smug face of the guard before him the more he was considering changing that. </p><p>“Please,” Julie begged again, her voice thick with exhaustion.</p><p>After fighting their way through heaving market, he and Julie had arrived at the citadel to find the gates to the palace closed and armed guards watching over the entrance. They had approached, polite and hopeful, to request entrance on an urgent matter – they <em>needed </em>to speak with the king – but, much to their frustration had been denied at once. </p><p>“As I said,” the guard sneered, his eyes flicking to the pendant key that hung against Willie’s chest.  “That’s not my problem. The king is not gracing <em>anyone </em>with his audience today. Let alone a pair of heathens. Now move along. Heretics like you don’t belong here. This is a city for civilised folk.”</p><p>Julie paid no heed to the jibe, staring a the man defiantly. The walk through the streets had been a long one and, after a gruelling journey of nearly two days, Willie knew she was not prepared to give in so easily. However, he also knew that if she continued like this, she was more likely to end up in the stocks than anything else. There was too much at stake to risk trouble. </p><p>“It won’t take long,” he jumped in. “We just need–”</p><p>“Keep hassling me and I’ll have you flogged.”</p><p>Julie let out a sigh of frustration.</p><p>“But it’s an <em> emergency–” </em></p><p>“I said,” he stepped forward, his taunting red face only inches from hers. “Move along, <em> witch. </em>”</p><p>He punctuated his final word by spitting at their feet. Willie flinched, but Julie stood her ground.</p><p>“And I thought the city guards were supposed to be of the honourable sort,” she said. “Cowards like you are the reasons kingdoms crumble. You’re a disgrace to the crown.”</p><p>It was a mistake.</p><p>“That’s <em>it</em>,” the guard snarled, drawing his sword, and Willie’s heart skipped a beat.</p><p>Julie shrieked, clutching his arm, and the two of them staggered back as the guard advanced. His blade glinted in the air, and two more guards behind him hooted with encouragement. A crowd had begun to gather around them, creating a cacophony of panic. Willie squeezed his eyes shut, certain that this was his last moment.</p><p>“What is the problem here?” a voice demanded, cutting through the noise.</p><p>A cloaked figure had appeared at their side. The guard did not even spare him a glance, eyes full of hatred still fixed on Willie. </p><p>“It is not your business to mind, boy,” he snapped.</p><p>“Is it not?” The figure drew back his hood.</p><p>Willie sucked in a breath.</p><p>It was a young man, not much older than himself. He was beautiful, with ruffled blonde hair and glittering blue eyes, and an elegant chin tilted towards the air. Everything about him gave off an air of grace, commanding the attention of the gathered crowd. Quite suddenly, the guard lowered his sword and dropped to his knees, his men following suit only half a second later. </p><p>“Your highness,” said the guard, bowing his head. “My apologies. I did not realise it was you.”</p><p>Your highness? Willie looked between the boy and the guards in confusion. Julie squeezed his hand, her eyes wide, nodding to the boy’s waist. A sword hung there, half-covered by his cloak, but the amethyst hilt caught the sunlight like a burning beacon.</p><p>Amethyst, the jewel of the crown. The Prince of Mercer stood before them in peasants’ clothes.</p><p>Was this some sort of strange dream?</p><p>“What is the problem?” The Prince repeated, stepping closer. His gaze flicked to Willie looking him up and down with curiosity, then back to the guard. “You drew your sword on civilians. I hope you have a good reason for it.”</p><p>“They were being disrespectful to the throne, sire. Causing trouble.”</p><p>Julie squawked in indignation. The Prince looked around at her, disbelieving. Once again his gaze fell on Willie, on the key around his neck, and then for a moment, their eyes met. Something like understanding passed between them, and he felt himself relax. Doing his best to radiate an air of total innocence, Willie winked at him.</p><p>Okay, so maybe innocence wasn’t the right word, but it had the desired effect. The Prince’s lips twitched.</p><p>“Is that so?” he asked. “What sort of trouble?”</p><p>“Please, Your Highness,” Julie interjected, turning her pleading look on the Prince. “We only came because we need to see the king. It’s a matter of urgency.  There’s a sickness in our village – like nothing we’ve ever seen before! We don’t have the healers for it… my brother… he’s…” </p><p>Her voice broke. Tears pricked at her eyes and Willie slung an arm around her shoulders, pulling her to his side. </p><p>“The plague already took her mother,” he explained to the Prince in a low voice. “We didn’t know what else to do. The city is supposed to have the best physicians in the isles. We have nowhere else to turn.”</p><p>“A plague…” The Prince murmured, regarding them thoughtfully. “That <em>is </em>urgent. You were right to come here. I’ll arrange for an audience with the king at once. Guards, please step aside and let us through. And I’ll need one of you to send word to my father–”</p><p>“Really?” Julie sniffed, surprised.</p><p>“But, <em> sire </em>–” </p><p>The Prince ignored the protests, turning around to scan the crowd.</p><p>“Luke, Reggie!” he called.</p><p>Two more cloaked men appeared by his side, each bearing brightly polished swords. Willie blinked in surprise. Is this what noble folk did? Wander around cities in disguise, waiting for the right moment to jump out and confuse everybody? </p><p>
  <em> Cool. </em>
</p><p>The two men bowed to the Prince, then turned with matching grins to Julie and Willie. They both gave off the same energy that an excitable dog might Willie couldn’t help but beam in return. The Prince shot Julie a reassuring look.</p><p>“These are two of my finest knights. They’ll make sure the two of you are comfortable,” he said, gesturing to the newcomers. “Boys, could you escort our guests to the great hall? I’ll need to speak to my father before he meets with them.”</p><p>“Of course. Right this way, my lady,” said the shorter of the two, gesturing for Julie to walk ahead as they gates lifted before them. “It’s Julie.”</p><p>“Don’t call me that,” she said, shooting him a distrustful look and marching on ahead.</p><p>“Yes, ma’am,” he said, looking delighted as he followed her through. “<em> Julie. </em>”</p><p>“And what should we call<em> you </em>?” The Prince asked, turning to Willie with a smile.</p><p>“Whatever you want, I guess, since you’re the Prince,” he shrugged. “But most people call me Willie.”</p><p>“Willie. Great. You can call me Alex.”</p><p>Willie’s eyebrows rose in surprise. Alex. Not ‘Your Highness’ or ‘Your Grace’ or even ‘<em> Prince Alexander </em>’, just Alex.</p><p><em>Alex</em>.</p><p>It suited him.</p><p>“Now, let’s go find my father. I’m sure he will be eager to do all he can to help.”</p><p>And just like that, Willie found himself swept away through the castle gates.</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Audience With A King</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “Life takes us to unexpected places sometimes. The future is never set in stone, remember that.” </em>
</p><p>― <b>Erin Morgenstern, </b> <b>The Night Circus</b></p><p> </p><p>The King was most displeased. Perhaps it was inevitable, considering how Alex’s day had gone so far, that when he found his highness it was in the midst of his lunch. And if the interruption was not enough to get him into trouble, then what came next was far worse.</p><p>It took a mere single look at the newcomers for his father’s lip to curl into a nasty sneer upon entering the Great Hall and Alex’s heart sunk at once. Things were not about to go his way – he could feel it. Willie and Julie straightened as the doors opened, both bowing their heads as the King passed by and settled himself on the throne. Alex stood by his side, a wave of inexplicable embarrassment coming over him as he focused his gaze on their guests. What must they think of him, looking down at them from the dais as though he were better than them? He wished the whole floor was level… or that there was a table they might all sit at in a smaller room where footsteps didn’t echo with the intent to make others feel small.</p><p>There was a long silence as they waited. Tension bit at the air with malice. When the King finally spoke, Alex had to hold back a flinch.</p><p>“So, my son,” he sighed and shot a disapproving glare toward Alex. “Tells me that you have come to seek the help of the court’s medical practitioners, is that correct?”</p><p>There was no introduction or preamble, no polite how-do-yo-dos, just straight to the point. Julie and Willie both looked taken aback. Alex willed the earth to open up and swallow him. Would it have killed his father to be just a little more gracious?</p><p>He might have been, Alex realised, had they been hosting different guests. The two of them were so obviously not from the city – their clothing was of the warmer, more resilient kind that came from the villages in the eastern forests and they both wore beads of polished stone around their wrists. This was a style, as Alex understood it, which came from those who were involved with the Old Practices.</p><p>Willie wore his silken hair wound back into a braided knot and, despite having had his life threatened only ten minutes before and being faced with a rude king, a smile brighter than the sun itself. A small silver key hung from a length of fine chain around his neck. He saw his father eyeing it with suspicion, and Alex wondered what it meant. </p><p>“It is, Your Highness,” Willie confirmed, stepping forward. “We’re from Holy Wood over in the eastern forests. For the last few months, we’ve been struggling with a sickness. It's spread through a few of the villages, we don't know what it is or where it came from. We've never had anything like it… people can't work, they can't care for their children, thirteen have died in the last four weeks. Two of them were healers."</p><p>“And what–” the king interrupted, leaning forward. “–would make you think that our physicians would be able to solve such an issue if your own have not?”</p><p>"We were told that the city's physicians are provided with the finest education and resources in the kingdom," said Julie.</p><p>“Hm. I see. And you believe that your little problem takes priority over the health of Mercer?"</p><p>Both of them looked up in shock and even Alex found his mouth falling open. He stared at his father in disbelief.</p><p>"My Lord," he jumped in. "I don't think that's what they intended—"</p><p>The King ignored him.</p><p>"Had you not considered that the reason our physicians do not blindly roam the kingdom at the beck and call of all those who request them is that they are already under immense pressure to ensure the safety and health of those in the city?”</p><p>“We didn't–” Willie tried, only to be cut off.</p><p>“And do you not understand that the health of the city is essential to keeping the entire kingdom running?”</p><p>“Yeah, but–”</p><p>The King waved him off.</p><p>“You have displayed to me very clearly that you do not hold Mercer in the high regard which it deserves. Even<em> if </em> the city could spare such a vital resource, to send our physicians into an area wrought with such disease, which they might then return without, would place those within the walls at risk."</p><p>Julie gaped at him.</p><p>"It is regrettable, perhaps, but I cannot help you.”</p><p>There was a moment of silence. Alex couldn't help but glance around. The guards which lined the walls stared straight ahead, stone-faced and still, while Luke and Reggie looked back at him with poorly masked expressions of disapproval.</p><p>"Perhaps we might—" Alex tried, but the effort was futile. The King shook his head once, a short movement wrought with finality, and his mouth fell shut.</p><p>"You are dismissed," he said to their guests.</p><p>Julie's expression cycled through several different emotions before settling on one of cold distaste.</p><p>“We understand,” she said at last, and Alex flinched at the bitterness in her tone. “Thank you for your time, Your Highness.”</p><p>She curtseyed, shooting one final venomous glare at the king, and then swept her way from the room. Willie followed suit with a stilted bow and an apologetic look Alex’s way. Guilt crashed over him at once. Should it not be <em>he </em>who was apologetic? After all, it was his father who was so unforgivably arrogant. </p><p>He shouldn’t think like that. The King was not to be questioned — he knew what was best for the kingdom. Still, sometimes he wondered…</p><p>Alex was about to apologise to his father for taking up his time when the king turned his sharp gaze on him. </p><p>“Do not trouble me with such trivial matters as this again,” his father ordered. "I've more important things to do than manage the complaints of heathens."</p><p><em> Trivial matters. </em> Disgust twisted through Alex’s gut. His own people were dying – even if the king did not care for the outer lands as he should, then surely he must have to consider how a plague might affect the city if it spread this far? He did not understand his father’s callousness. Willie had been right, Mercer offered the best medicinal knowledge in the isles. They <em>could </em>help.</p><p>The disgust continued to turn his stomach even once his father had left the room. Luke and Reggie marched over to Alex at once. </p><p>“Every time I think I’m doing something right, I prove myself a disappointment to him,” he murmured distantly.</p><p>“It’s not your fault,” said Luke at once.</p><p>“Your dad’s a jerk,” Reggie agreed. </p><p>Normally, Alex might throw him a sharp look for a comment like that. It was not their place to criticise the King. However, at that moment he felt perhaps Reggie was right.</p><p>“People will die without our help. That girl’s brother will die.”</p><p>“Maybe they will find another way.”</p><p>“They won’t.”</p><p>He knew it, bone-deep and stitched into his soul. They all did. And he knew his father knew it too – he had decided that suffering was an acceptable fate for these people. Why? Because they belonged to a region out of Mercer's sights, where the people were not followers of The Holy One. It did not matter that the eastern forests fell under the King's reign. He had deemed them unworthy of saving, as though they were <em>nothing</em>.</p><p>But Alex hadn’t. Alex wouldn't.</p><p>He was going to help. </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Disappointment coursed through Willie. While he had known the King had a reputation for being harsh, he had not been prepared for the unyielding cruelty that they had been faced with. It was terrible.</p><p>"It's not like we're asking for a miracle," Julie fumed as they burst out into the castle corridor. "I wasn't expecting much, I knew the people here still held some prejudice, but directly from the <em>king </em> … I expected better. I expected more than <em>this</em>. Gods, what are we going to <em> do </em>?"</p><p>"We'll figure something out," Willie said, trying to ignore the worry gnawing at his gut. "Someone out there will know what's wrong. Someone will have a remedy. We're just going to have to look harder."</p><p>"But we don't have time," she pressed. "It could be a matter of days until Carlos is- before- we don't even know <em> where </em>to look!"</p><p>She was working herself into a frenzy and Willie couldn't fault her for it. The more time they spent trying to <em>find </em>an answer, the less likely it got that the answer would actually help them on time. He racked his brain, thinking desperately of where else they might go for help that wouldn't take them a week's ride on horseback. Nothing came to mind.</p><p>He was half a second away from suggesting they try to break into the royal physicians' chambers themselves to look for a remedy when Julie stopped dead in her tracks. Her eyes glazed over as she stared, unfocused, into the distance.</p><p>“Willie…” she murmured.</p><p>Fear washed over him at once. He knew that look. It was one which had visited Julie several times throughout their childhood, always haunting her. A lost, untethered look that was often immediately followed by a terrible truth. Sure enough, not two seconds after she had spoken, Julie’s entire body began to shake uncontrollably and she dropped to her knees with a pained cry, clutching at her head. He rushed to her side and grabbed hold of her shoulders, preventing her till writhing body from slumping to the ground altogether. Her breaths came in harsh pants </p><p>“T-they’re coming,” she choked out, gasping for air. "The-they're almost here—"</p><p>“Who?” Willie asked, trying not to let the panic sound in his voice. “Who’s coming?”</p><p>Julie grabbed at the front of his shirt, winding her tight grip into the fabric, and Willie placed his hand over hers in the hopes that it might ground her. Her eyes widened, inhaled one sharp breath, and the shuddering stopped. They both stilled. Julie’s chest heaved unsteadily.</p><p>“Are you good?” he asked.</p><p>When she looked up at him the sense of fear doubled. Eyes were wide with unshed tears, her expression was one of pure terror. He could feel her trembling beneath his hands. </p><p>“We have to warn him,” she said insistently. “We have to warn the Prince.”</p><p>“Wha- the Prince? What about him? Julie, what’s going on? What did you see?”</p><p>“There’s going to be an attack. We have to–” she pushed herself to her feet, pulling Willie with her. “An invasion. The Prince is in danger. I saw him… in the physician’s rooms… they came for <em>him</em>. We have to get there, <em> now. </em>”</p><p>“Wait, wait! What do you mean they came for him? There’s going to be an attack on the Prince?”</p><p>“Not just him. The whole kingdom.”</p><p>He felt his own eyes widen in alarm.</p><p>“Shouldn’t we warn the guards–”</p><p>“There’s no <em> time–” </em></p><p>As she said it, a loud noise sounded in the distance. They both froze again, listening intently. Was that… a bell? They looked at one another and Willie swallowed. Then the screams began. Doors down the corridor burst open, releasing a torrent of armed guards who pelted through the halls and headed for the castle grounds, ignoring Willie and Julie as they went. </p><p>The city alarm bells were being rung. They were under attack.</p><p>“We have to <em>go</em>,” Julie insisted, tugging on Willie’s arm and setting off towards the staircase at a run. </p><p>He wished dearly that she meant to leave the city, but he knew better. Julie wouldn’t be dissuaded. It was fair enough – the prince had saved them from that guard, after all. And he’d tried to help them with the king. But as they ran, Willie couldn’t help but feel they were running towards danger. He knew what Julie’s gift meant – he’d witnessed her visions in the past and what followed after. Those she saw always met the same fate. It is what had brought them to the kingdom in the first place – Julie had seen her brother. If Julie had seen the prince, then that could only mean one thing. </p><p>He was going to die.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. March Of The Dead</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “The bravest people are the ones who don’t mind looking like cowards.” </em>
</p><p>― <b>T.H. White, </b> <b>The Once and Future King</b></p><p> </p><p>The Physicians’ Quarters were made up of a large circular space in the west wing of the castle surrounded by doors leading off to various laboratories, personal chambers, and rooms for in which the sick and wounded might rest. Alex had been there many a time to be treated – training came with accidents and living with his father led to recklessness – as had Luke and Reggie. </p><p>Blessedly, it was empty in the main room when they arrived. Everybody was still having lunch in the dining halls, so it seemed. The three of them looked around for a moment, taking in the sight of grim liquids bubbling away in small pots and the stacks of books which covered almost every surface. When busy it was possibly one of the most chaotic rooms in the castle, aside from the kitchens, and thus when empty it was a total mess. How anybody found anything in here was a mystery.</p><p>“So… what are we looking for?” Luke asked as Alex began rummaging around a table cluttered with glass bottles and bits of paper.</p><p>He paused in the middle of pulling open a drawer.</p><p>“Um… I don’t know, actually. What kind of remedy cures all ills?”</p><p>“...<em> is </em>there a remedy that cures all ills?”</p><p>“There must be.”</p><p>“I don’t think there would be ills if there was.”</p><p>Alex sighed.</p><p>“Well, <em> most </em>ills then. What about that?” he asked.</p><p>The knights considered this for a moment, and then Reggie piped up.</p><p>“That hot apple cider from the kitchens always makes me feel better when I have a cold!”</p><p>They stared at him for a moment.</p><p>“Yeah…” Alex said slowly. “Remind me next time there’s a plague in <em> this </em>city – apple cider is the cure.”</p><p>Reggie huffed, pouting slightly. “I was only trying to help.”</p><p>“Try looking for wormwood or something instead.”</p><p>The boys set about searching, rifling through papers and books and scanning the labels of various bottles one after the other for at least five minutes before Luke made a triumphant noise by one of the desks.</p><p>“This could work.” He held up a midnight blue vial labelled <em> ‘Wormwood &amp; Thyme’ </em> in an untidy scrawl. “It says in this book it can be used for general maladies. What do you think?”</p><p>“It’ll have to do,” Alex sighed, taking it with a grateful smile and slipping it into his pocket. </p><p>Willie and Julie must have been halfway out of the city by now, he thought. They would have to catch up with them fast if they wanted to get the bottle to them. It was as they were readying to leave that it happened – a loud clanging sounded out in the courtyard, driving panic through them. Luke and Alex looked at one another in alarm, their mission was forgotten at once.</p><p>“Is that the bell?” </p><p>“Boys…” </p><p>They turned to find Reggie staring from one of the windows in unabashed horror. One glance outside was all it took to know what the problem was. Across the courtyard, the outer walls of the castle grounds were in chaos. Unfamiliar figures dressed in dark armour peppered the stone, heaving themselves up onto the top of the battlements.</p><p>“Are those–”</p><p>“Soldiers,” Alex said disbelievingly. “We’re under attack.”</p><p>The invaders broke through the walls with ease, crumbing the barricades thrown up in haste by Mercer’s guards. They had poured into the lower town, sweeping their way up the hill towards the castle in a matter of minutes, mercilessly cutting down all those who stood in their path. The Merciarians were putting up a good fight – from the floor beneath them the boys watched as a group of knights spilt out into the yard to join the fray – but it seemed to be doing little good. The enemy soldiers moved too quick, cut too hard, and down in the valley a black mass marched on the city. </p><p>“An army. But whose?” Luke said. “And how did they reach the castle so fast?”</p><p>They should not have been able to, Alex was sure of it. The alarm bells should have rung throughout the city long before any army could reach their walls. They should’ve had more time to prepare for an attack, the city guard should have seen their assailants marching below. What they were seeing was <em>impossible</em>, and yet… </p><p>Alex snapped back to reality. “I don’t know, and we don’t have time to find out. Let’s go.”</p><p>He drew his sword, heading for the door with Luke and Reggie quick on his heels, but no sooner had he reached the door did it burst open. They were all sent scrambling back as two towering soldiers advanced on them. Their armour was a beaten, ancient black and the tunics they wore looked to have been pulled from the ground.</p><p>And then Alex saw their faces.</p><p>These were not men, but creatures. Terrible, beastly creatures in the shapes of what once had been men with hollows where their eyes should have been and gaping toothless maws. They were armed with long sharp swords, and one of them swung its weapon, slicing through the air towards them. Alex’s sword rose to meet it without a thought, but his stomach rolled. The dented enemy blade was wielded by skeletal fingers wrapped in rotten flesh.</p><p>And just like that, they were in battle.</p><p>Reggie, quick as a whip, brought his sword down upon the assailant. The strength of the blow should have been enough to fell any man, but it did not even draw blood. All it did was send the soldier stumbling backwards. Maybe because it was not a man, Alex thought, nor did it have any blood <em>to </em>spill.  Before he could ponder this strangeness any further, both creatures turned their grotesque faces toward Reggie and, with an ear-splitting shriek, launched themselves at him.  </p><p>Lucky for Reggie, he had always been a fast mover. He dove out of the way, allowing for his friends to jump to his aid. They threw themselves upon the soldier with malice, instincts from their training taking over at once. Reggie managed to disarm the second attacker, taking not just its sword from it but its hand too.</p><p>But it was no use. They just kept coming. The two creatures would not fall back. In fact, whenever they <em>did </em>take a blow, they recovered at an incredible speed. Alex watched in growing disgust as the creature Reggie had bested <em>reattached </em>its hand.</p><p>Not men. Not even <em>human. </em></p><p>“This would be much easier,” Luke shouted, overturning a table to block an oncoming blow. “If we had <em> shields </em>on us!”</p><p>They barely had time to scramble out of the way as the soldier pulled its blade free of the wood once more. Desperately, Alex looked about the room for something that might help them, and finally, his eyes landed upon one of the burning candelabras which lit the room.</p><p><em> Fire. </em>He just needed to reach it.</p><p>“Luke!” he bellowed, indicating to the light.</p><p>He needed no further explanation. In a moment of blind faith, Alex flung his sword threw the air and dove beneath the arm of their assailant. The soldier wheeled in confusion. Alex didn’t look back to see if Luke had caught the blade, taking the precious few seconds of distraction to get across the room. Grabbing the stem of the candelabra, he turned to find Luke blocking yet another blow between both swords, with his back against Reggie’s as the other creature took a swing. </p><p>“Get out the way!” Alex screamed.</p><p>Luke and Reggie didn’t need to be told twice. They twisted back, Reggie only a hair’s breadth away from being caught by the second creature’s blade, and Alex launched the light towards them. </p><p>A terrible, unnatural screeching filled the air as the flames caught the ragged tunics of the soldiers and the two of them went up like the wick of an oil lamp. Within a matter of seconds, the fire had burnt out and left nothing more than two piles of smoking, blackened bone. The boys breathed hard, staring at the place that the soldiers had been. The sound of fighting had filled the corridor. Alex wondered how many more of those terrible creatures were to come – how many more they would have to fight. </p><p>“Are you guys okay?” he asked, hurrying over to his knights. </p><p>Luke nodded, wide-eyed and, for the first time since Alex had known him, entirely speechless.</p><p>“What–” Reggie started to ask, and then came the sound of glass shattering and Alex was being seized by the neck.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Willie and Julie were still running when the attackers breached the inner walls. Around them, the castle’s inhabitants fled. Patrol guards flocked to the doors, sprinting outside to help head the attack off, while the servants quite rightfully made themselves scarce. </p><p>They eventually came to a halt at a cross-section. The corridor broke off into four separate directions. An eerie quiet had descended with the evacuation of the castle’s busy workforce. Willie wondered where they would go – this was meant to be the stronghold, the safest place in the battle until it was taken, but they had not even had a chance to see the enemy coming.</p><p>Willie could only hope that they reached Alex in time. If Julie meant to save him, then they definitely had a <em> chance</em>, but that did not mean it was a certainty. As his mother had once told them both; there were some fates which could change like the turning tide, but others were etched in stone. There was no telling which kind Julie had seen.</p><p>“This way,” Julie said, then flung out her hand to stop him as he made to keep running and lowered her voice. “We need to move quietly.”</p><p>“Why?”</p><p>“You’ll see”</p><p>Slowly, the two of them made their way to the end of the corridor and peered around the corner. Willie felt his jaw drop at what he’d seen. A hulking skeletal soldier dressed in dented black armour was making its way down the hall ahead of them. They drew back and he turned to Julie, murmuring,</p><p>“If I die here I am so gonna find a way to haunt you.”</p><p>“And why are you assuming <em> I’ll </em>be the one to survive here?”</p><p>“Well, you’re faster.”</p><p>“I don’t think that’ll be much help,” she huffed, then stepped out into the corridor. “It’s gone, let’s go. The last room on the right. That’s where the Prince will be. We need to move fast.”</p><p>“<em> Cyhyraeth</em>,” Willie muttered to himself in disbelief, following anyway. “What else?”</p><p>They stopped only once more; Julie darted into a room along the way and emerged brandishing a long iron poker and a burning log from the fireplace. Willie took the log gingerly as she shoved it at him. Then, with his heart pounding in his chest, he followed Julie into war.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>The grip around his throat was unrelenting. Alex clawed at it, thrashing as Luke and Reggie cried out, but it was to no avail. They had come through the window – right through it, crawling up the castle walls as though it was nothing and breaking through with no care about the damage it might cause them – an entire cluster of the terrible things. </p><p>The edges of his vision were beginning to white out as he struggled for a breath that would not come. The crushing pressure on his windpipe promised him death and, for a moment, Alex was sure he was about to die.</p><p><em> Please</em>, he prayed. <em> Please– </em></p><p>“No!”</p><p>And then he was dropping to the floor. The creature which had held him let out a wail and burst into flame as Alex turned around, revealing none other than Julie standing there with an iron poker raised above her head, ready to strike the next attacker. Willie was only a pace behind her, bearing thick log burning at one end and the strangest sense of relief fell over him.</p><p>It was gone as soon as it came.</p><p>“Watch out!” he screamed as one of the soldiers launched themselves at the pair.</p><p>Julie ducked out of the way and brought her poker around with a hefty swing, knocking the oncoming attacker backwards over a desk and bringing a shelf of glass vials crashing to the floor. It broke apart against the stone, bones shattering across the ground, and she kicked at them desperately.</p><p>“You need to keep them from reforming!” she instructed the others.</p><p>“<em> Reformi </em>– what the hell are these things?!” Luke cried, slicing his sword through the air and beheading one of the creatures.</p><p>“<em> Cyhyraeth </em>.” </p><p>“Bless you!” Reggie shouted in response, kicking the head away before the Cyhyraeth could reassemble itself.</p><p>It’s body seized in confusion for a moment, hands scrabbling blindly at the stone, and Willie took his chance. He leapt forward brandishing the torch. The creature lit up in an instant. Two more which had been advancing on them shrieked and shied away from the sudden burst. He took that opportunity too and watched in relief as they too burned away to nothing. </p><p>“Here!” Alex shouted, and Willie turned just in time to see him send the last Cyhyraeth tumbling, decapitated, to the floor. A second later, it was nothing but bone and ash. They stared at one another from a moment, chests heaving,</p><p>What was he <em>doing </em>here? How had they known to come?</p><p>“You just saved my life,” Alex blurted.</p><p>Willie shrugged. “You saved ours first.”</p><p>“But how–”</p><p>“We don’t have time for this,” Julie huffed, grabbing Willie by the shirt and hauling him toward the door. “Come on, all of you! There are more coming. We have to <em> go </em>.”</p><p>“Go?” Alex asked, hurrying out into the deserted corridor after her. “Go where?”</p><p>“Anywhere!” she said. “Not <em>here</em>. What’s the best way out of the city without being seen?”</p><p>“The sewers,” the boys said instantly. </p><p>“But we can’t just leave,” Luke continued. “There’s a battle on!”</p><p>“We have to help,” Alex agreed.</p><p>“Well, you won’t be much help if you’re <em> dead</em>, which you will be if we hang around here much longer.”</p><p>“...she does have a point,” said Reggie. </p><p>Alex and Luke shot him warning looks and he threw his hands up in surrender. </p><p>“Look, I’m all for you guys’ knightly honour and whatever,” Willie chimed in. “But those things are <em>fast </em>and, like, basically unkillable? And we don’t even know who sent them. We don’t stand a chance. If we get you out of the city, Alex, then we can go to one of the other kingdoms for help. <em> Someone </em>will be able to help us fight. We stand more of a chance of actually helping if we leave and you survive.”</p><p>Guilt washed over Alex. He shook his head. If Alex went out onto the battlefield against those creatures then he was sure to die, but if he left then he had abandoned his people in their time of need. He would be a deserter. A coward.</p><p>“I can’t,” he said. “You guys go. Luke, Reggie, I want you to get these two to safety and then head to King Robert’s kingdom in the outer lands. He’ll help.”</p><p>Luke stared at him.</p><p>“We’re not leaving without you.”</p><p>“Luke–”</p><p>“He’s right!” Reggie agreed, worriedly. “We’re meant to protect you, Alex. It was in our oaths!”</p><p>Frustration took over the guilt. This was the problem with your two best friends being your knights – unfailing loyalty got out of hand sometimes. He didn’t care what Luke and Reggie had vowed, he was <em>not </em>about to let them die for him. </p><p>“I gave you an order.”</p><p>“Screw your order. It’s a stupid order!”</p><p>If Alex had been paying attention, then he might have noticed the look of exasperation exchanged between Willie and Julie as they came to a silent agreement and she took the now-extinguished chunk of wood from him but, fortunately for everyone involved, he was not.</p><p>“I’m really sorry about this Your Highness,” Julie said, cutting him off.</p><p>Alex turned to her, brow furrowed in confusion.</p><p>“Wha–”</p><p>And that was the last thing he remembered before everything went black. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Disclaimer: Just like the boys, I know nothing about remedies or herbs or what was going on in the world of medieval medicine. HOWEVER, this is a fantasy story, so what I say goes.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. The Stars Above</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “We are all subject to the fates. But we must act as if we are not, or die of despair.” </em>
</p><p>― <b>Philip Pullman, </b> <b>The Golden Compass</b></p><p> </p><p>Alex came to by to the smell of fresh forest air and the sound of a crackling fire. His head gave a violent throb as he attempted to sit up, so he let himself fall back with a loud groan. </p><p>“Oh good, you’re up,” came a voice from beside him. “</p><p>He opened his eyes to find Luke grinning down at him. There was grime splattered across his face and clothes and a vile scent rolled off him, making Alex’s nose wrinkle in distaste. </p><p>“What happened?”</p><p>“Uh… Mercer got invaded and you were being stubborn, so Julie knocked you out.”</p><p>“Sorry about that.”</p><p>He turned to find Julie watching him from across a small campfire. She hugged her knees, chin resting atop them, and it took Alex a moment to reconcile the picture of innocence that sat before him with the girl who had walloped him over the head with a log. It was a little terrifying, actually. </p><p>“Here, eat this,” Luke said, holding out a charred piece of meat. </p><p>“You smell disgusting,” he grumbled as he took the food.</p><p>“Yeah, well you’re not exactly a bouquet of roses right now either,” Luke shrugged. “We had to drag you all the way through the sewers to get out of the city. It was <em> rank </em>.”</p><p>Alex made a face.</p><p>“How long was I out?”</p><p>“A few hours. Julie really packs a punch, huh?”</p><p>He sounded absolutely delighted. Alex bit back a second groan – Luke didn’t need any encouragement. </p><p>“Where’s Reg? And… where are we exactly?”</p><p>“The edge of the eastern forests. He and Willie are getting more wood for the fire. We’re setting up camp for the night.”</p><p>Willie. Right. The day’s events were beginning to return to him now; the market, the unruly city guard, his father’s avid disappointment, Willie’s bright smile as he had introduced himself…</p><p>They sat in silence as they ate. Alex found his questions dwindling when he realised just how ravenous he was. The meat was no luxury, but it was better than nothing. A small breeze sent the smoke and the scent of burning wood billowing through the air, and he watched as the sparks leapt from the top of the flames like miniature glowing dancers. He pushed back against the warring feelings of guilt and relief tightening his chest and tried to ignore all thoughts of Mercer.</p><p>What kind of prince abandoned his <em>people? </em></p><p>The kind who would make a poor king, that was for sure.</p><p>It was then that Reggie and Willie finally returned, arms laden with sticks, effectively distracting him from the cacophony of hateful thoughts whirling around his mind. Years of training in social decorum kicked in at once and Alex jumped up automatically, holding his arms out to offer his assistance to Willie. With a bemused look, Willie handed his bundle over and sunk down next to Julie.</p><p>“You’re looking better,” he said.</p><p>“Oh, I’m sorry, I tend not to be the picture of health after <em> being knocked out and kidnapped.” </em></p><p>Julie snorted.  Willie bit his lip, looking not the least bit sorry.</p><p>“Better than being dead,” he pointed out.</p><p>Alex narrowed his eyes.</p><p>“Better to die in battle than abandon my people.”</p><p>“Dying pointlessly in battle is the same thing as abandoning your people,” Julie said. “Sometimes the better choice is to retreat. You can’t help anyone if you’ve bled out on the end of a sword.”</p><p>Alex opened his mouth to retort, but Luke cut him off.</p><p>“Look, Al, there’s no point in having this argument again. Last time it ended with you unconscious. Give it a rest, yeah?</p><p>He glared at Luke, but he knew he was right. Pushing away all biting retaliations, he recentred his thoughts on gathering information. If he was going to get back to Mercer and help then he needed to know what he was up against. He looked at Julie.</p><p>“Those things before… you knew what they were.”</p><p>She nodded mutely. “<em> Cyhyraeth</em>. Soldiers of the dead. We were told of them when we were children, but I never thought… they’re supposed to be a <em> myth</em>. A scary story to keep kids from straying too far off the path. They’re not <em> real </em>.”</p><p>“They looked kinda real to me,” Reggie said. “You know… when they tried to kill us.”</p><p>Willie laughed quietly. “Yeah, it’s crazy.”</p><p>“How’s it even possible for something like that to exist?” Luke asked.</p><p>“Magic.”</p><p>Both Willie and Julie answered without missing a beat.</p><p>“But… magic died out years ago,” Alex said. “It’s just stories now.”</p><p>Willie shook his head, smiling shrewdly at him. “Just because Mercer doesn’t hold with the Old Practices it doesn’t mean they don’t exist anymore. Plenty of smaller towns and villages all over the isles still have witches.”</p><p>Alex frowned. Well, that made things… difficult. If he didn’t even know where these things came from, he had no way of knowing who had sent them, if anyone had sent them at all. He hadn’t recognised any flag they were marching under.</p><p>Then, something else occurred to him.</p><p>“What were you two doing in the physicians’ quarters anyway?” he asked.</p><p>“We– uh, we saw the invasion happening outside,” Willie said, shifting slightly. “Like I said before, you saved our skin. We figured we’d save yours.”</p><p>There was something off about his tone. Something not quite truthful. Both he and Julie were refusing to make eye contact. Luke seemed to notice this too.</p><p>He frowned at them. “Wait, but how did you know where we were?”</p><p>There was a tense pause. Willie looked at Julie. She gave him a small nod, conceding. </p><p>“Julie can… see things.”</p><p>“Things?”</p><p>“Things. The future.”</p><p>...<em> what?  </em></p><p>“You can see the future?!” Luke squawked. “That is so <em>cool. </em>”</p><p>“Quick, quick, tell me my future!” said Reggie, bouncing eagerly in place. “Will I ever get my own dog?!”</p><p>“I can only see death,” Julie explained. “And even then, only when it’s close. Never by choice.”</p><p>“Oh.”</p><p>The boys deflated. Alex gaped at her. It was insane. A totally insane explanation. Part of him felt like he ought to be more concerned that perhaps the two of them were in on it, part of the enemy ranks, but another part – a stronger part – told him that they were telling the truth. But if they were, if Julie could <em>see death </em>then… </p><p>“So… does that mean–” he stuttered.</p><p>She levelled him with a firm gaze.</p><p>“I saw you die,” she said. “The Cyhyraeth would have killed you if we hadn’t come. You wouldn’t have even made it to the fight.”</p><p>“But if you saw me die, how did you stop it?” he asked, aghast. “Isn’t that stuff kind of permanent?”</p><p>“The future is never set in stone.”</p><p>“... well, thank you.”</p><p>They sat quietly for a few minutes, mulling it all over. </p><p>“So what do we do now?” Reggie asked. “Should we find somewhere with real food?”</p><p>He eyed the blackened meat by the fire with disdain. </p><p>“It’s too dark to travel now,” Julie said. “The woods can be dangerous at night… especially if the dead are roaming around right now.”</p><p>“Holy Wood isn’t too far from here – a day’s walk at worst,” Willie said. “We could head there and get everyone cleaned up. Come up with a plan… didn’t you say there was another king who would help you?”</p><p>Alex nodded. “King Robert.”</p><p>“We’ll stay here for tonight, then,” Luke said. “And make our way to the village at dawn.”</p><p>Well, Alex thought, it seemed they had no choice.</p><p> </p><p>A few hours later, when most of the others had fallen asleep and the fire had begun to die down, Alex found his thoughts keeping him awake. Fortunately, he had company.</p><p>“Still up?” Willie asked quietly, laying down next to him.</p><p>“Can’t sleep,” Alex admitted, turning his face towards him. “Too much excitement, I guess. You?”</p><p>“I feel like I should be more tired, you know? I just can’t get my mind to turn off.”</p><p>Alex knew the feeling. They were shoulder to shoulder, staring up at the wide expanse above them. The sky was filled with a million tiny lights. Alex had seen them before and had been assured by several of the knights that there was no better view of them than from the castle gardens in all the land, but now he knew that they were wrong. The darkness of the forest only made the stars glitter all the more brightly above.  He said as much to Willie, who chuckled.</p><p>“Makes you think about how small you are, huh?” he said. </p><p>“It really does,” Alex agreed. </p><p>There was a whole other world above them, vast and unknown. It held secrets that he could scarcely dream of. What would it be like, he wondered, to reach up at touch the heavens? Would it give him answers or just offer more questions? </p><p>“You know, back at our village, there’s this superstition that if you stare at the night sky too long you’ll fall into it and get lost.”</p><p>“Fall into the sky?” Alex asked, turning to lean sideways on his elbow so that he could see Willie’s face.</p><p>At some point in the evening, Willie had let his hair loose. The glossy locks lay across his shoulders and spread out on the darkened grass beneath his head, gleaming like fine silk. Alex was overcome by the strong desire to reach out and touch but bit down on temptation. That would be rude. He had no wish to offend Willie, especially now. He could drink in the sight of him all night, he thought. Thee shadows cast by the firelight sharpened his features and Alex was struck, suddenly, by how handsome a boy he was. </p><p>“It comes from this old story, it– uh. Never mind. It’s probably boring.”</p><p>Alex frowned. They had known each other for approximately twelve hours and he already couldn’t imagine being bored by him.</p><p>“No, c’mon. Tell me. Please.”</p><p>Willie looked at him for a long moment and then turned his face back to the sky, a small smile dancing at the corners of his mouth.</p><p>“Okay. So the legend goes that there was this wanderer, right? A bard who travelled the land bringing songs and poetry and stories to all those willing to listen. He didn’t care for gold, nor jewels, nor the finest of clothes and, every night, he would lie beneath the stars and admire their beauty before he slept. They were far away and full of dreams; the source of all his inspiration. As long as the bard could admire the stars, he was content with what he had – the earth, the people, and his songs.”</p><p>“Eventually, the bard travelled to a far off land where the king demanded his presence. He had heard of the fabled bard and the arts he shared, and so he wanted him to perform before the court. The bard was all too eager to share his gift, for what was more beautiful than sharing what he loved?”</p><p>At the mention of the King, Alex felt his heart sink. </p><p>“The king demanded that he play a song and so the bard played. It was the grandest song he had ever composed, his heart and soul poured into it, but the king was not moved. Displeased by the song, he demanded that the bard recite him a poem and so the bard did. It was the most beautiful poem he had ever imagined, his world and his breath poured into, but, again, the king was not moved. Finally, the king demanded that the bard tell him a story. And so the bard did. It was the most thrilling story he had ever spoken, his adventures and dreams poured into it, but…”</p><p>“The king was not moved,” Alex guessed.</p><p>Willie smiled ruefully. “Got it in one.”</p><p>“So what does that have to do with the stars?”</p><p>“You didn’t let me finish.”</p><p>“Oh, sorry. Go on.”</p><p>Willie’s smile widened and Alex lay back, letting the soothing sound of his voice wash over him.</p><p>“So the king was not moved. It seemed like nothing the bard could offer would please him. He was sent away ashamed. His songs and poems and stories didn’t feel so grand anymore…”</p><p>“That night, when he lay beneath the sky, he looked up to the stars and wished, with all his being, that he could be one of them. He looked so long and wished so hard that, eventually, the stars took notice. He began to fall up into them, seized by dreams. And from that moment he was lost to the earth, sure that nobody would miss him. After all, his arts had meant nothing to the king, so why should they mean anything to anybody else?”</p><p>“But the king is just one opinion!” Alex argued, outraged. “What does it matter what he thinks?”</p><p>Willie laughed. “It’s just a story, Alex.” </p><p>Just a story. Willie was right. Alex huffed. There was an inexplicable sense of upset bubbling in his chest. Why on earth was he so upset by it?</p><p>“You know, my mother used to say that when the bard joined the stars he became the very source of inspiration he had always looked up to,” Willie murmured. “Even if he didn’t realise it.” </p><p>Alex stared up. The longer he looked, the more stars seemed to join the twinkling cosmos. A billion dreams and adventures painted across a canvas of the deepest navy blue.</p><p>“We should get some sleep,” he murmured finally. “Long day ahead tomorrow.”</p><p>“Right,” Willie agreed.</p><p>Was that disappointment in his tone? No. He must be imagining it. A tired brain thinking tired things. Alex turned over, putting it out of his mind. </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>There was nowhere Willie loved more than home. The trek to the village took most of the day. Rising at dawn to the sound of the birds’ early morning chorus, the group packed up the few things they had with them and began making their way through the trees. It was not as dreadful a journey as Willie had expected, even though he felt the exhaustion of the past few days now seeping into his bones. Their new acquaintances made for entertaining company. Reggie and Luke were two bundles of excitement, often bounding ahead like children exploring the wood, pulling apples from trees and telling tales of their misadventures in the King’s Court. Alex stayed conformed to the path, but he was no less fascinating than his friends. He strolled beside Willie, talking with his hands as he relayed castle gossip he’d overheard from the servants.</p><p>Still, despite their pleasant journey, it was a relief to get back. Holy Wood was a village built of ageing ramshackle stone cottages nestled in a near-forgotten hollow of the winding forests, held together by ivy and ancient tree roots. It remained one of the few places nearer Mercer where the ancient pagan traditions of the land were still followed. As they reached the edge of the small ridge which overlooked it, Willie couldn’t help himself and he stole a glance at Alex, surreptitiously watching for his reaction. It was worth it.</p><p>All three of the boys’ jaws dropped as the cottages came into view. </p><p>The thing about living in Holy Wood, Willie thought, was that you almost got too used to the charm. If you had grown up with it, then you didn’t quite appreciate the way the air seemed to shimmer invitingly around the hollow – residual magic from the ancient protective wards was just a part of life for them. For three boys from a city like Mercer, where magic as sparse, this was probably as close as they’d ever come to seeing it up close. Of course, it was impossible to truly see the wards up close. They were set far beneath the earth, carved into long-buried bones and stone.</p><p>“Home at last,” Julie breathed and started off down the winding dirt-trodden path. </p><p>“C’mon,” Willie said, elbowing Alex lightly in the side with a grin and following her.</p><p>Several houses down from the village border, a young woman was pinning laundry to a line outside. When she spotted the group coming, she dropped the basket at once and threw herself up the street. </p><p>“Julie?!”</p><p>“Flynn!”</p><p>The two girls hurtled towards one another and collided in a mess of excited limbs, wrapping their arms around one another and holding on tight.</p><p>“Oh Gods, Julie!” said Flynn, relief colouring her tone. “I’m so glad you’re back. We weren’t sure– there are some really <em>weird </em>stories coming from the west. Some travellers came through saying there was some kind of invasion happening! Insane. So, did you do it? Are they sending help?”</p><p>Flynn was Julie’s best friend. She had grown up in the house across the way from her and the two had been attached at the hip ever since Willie had met them as children. She had stayed behind to mind Carlos when they’d set off for Mercer, assuring Julie that she would take good care of him. She was probably the only person aside from Willie that Julie would trust with such a task. </p><p>Julie’s face grew stormy as she pulled back.</p><p>“No. No, they aren’t. And those travellers were right about an invasion too. It’s been overrun by Cyhyraeth.”</p><p>Flynn’s eyebrows flew toward her hairline.</p><p>“Is that supposed to be some sort of metaphor?”</p><p>“It’s true,” Willie told her, stepping in to give her a hug.</p><p>“It is? But what…” she trailed off, her sights finally landing on the boys behind them.</p><p>Reggie and Luke were not paying much notice to the reunion in front of them. Reggie’s eyes were following a fluttering blue butterfly as it made its way from flower to flower in a nearby front garden, meanwhile, Luke’s attention had been captured by a man further down the road who was fiddling with a set of panpipes. Alex was the only one watching the three friends and Flynn’s gazed zeroed in on him at once. </p><p>“Who’re <em> they </em>?” She dropped her voice, a dangerous smile curving across her lips. “I didn’t know you were bringing home souvenirs. How sweet of you.”</p><p>Julie smacked her on the arm and gave her a warning look.</p><p>“Friends,” she said, glancing around. “I’ll explain more when we’re alone… how’s Carlos?”</p><p>Willie tried not to smile at this. Already, several of their neighbours had found reasons to appear outside and stare at the newcomers. Old Man Higgins, at the house nearest, was stood on his lawn pretending to prune the roses… the ones he’d paid Willie to prune only a few days prior.</p><p>“Come and see for yourself,” Flynn replied, her face clouding suddenly.</p><p>Willie felt his smile disappear as she gestured for them to head back to the cottage. His stomach rolled unpleasantly as the worry set in. They were meant to return with a cure for Carlos, or some kind of help at the very least. What were they going to tell him now?</p><p>What were they going to do?</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Holy Wood took Alex’s breath away. From the second they stepped up on the ridge, he could feel the magic pulling at the air. His mother had told him once that there were places like this – old places, where thousands of years worth of witchcraft and ritual had seeped through the earth and stuck there, places where gods were said to roam free from stories – but he had never imagined he might come across one himself. In the low light of the sunset, dustlike particles of gold seemed to float like a faint mist. He looked at Luke and Reggie to check if they were seeing it too. If their expressions were anything to go by, then he wasn’t just imagining it. There was a low buzz humming across the exposed parts of his skin. Willie grinned at him. For a brief second, Alex felt all his worries melt away.</p><p>It was <em>beautiful. </em></p><p>However, his wonder over the village did not last long. Julie’s friend – Flynn, apparently – gestured for them to follow her inside and as they entered the cottage, the first thing he noticed was the stench of sickness in the air. It was hot inside, fired stoked and roaring at full blast, as though it were the middle of winter. A bed had been set up at the back of the main room, surrounded by piles of books and toys. A boy lay in the bed, coughing weakly.</p><p>He suddenly understood why it was so warm.</p><p>“I would stay back if I were you,” Willie warned quietly. “It doesn’t seem to be catching, but…”</p><p>Better safe than sorry, Alex thought.</p><p>“J-Julie?” the boy wheezed.</p><p>She hurried toward him, brows drawn together. Flynn followed suit, grabbing a damp cloth from a bucket on the floor.</p><p>“I’m here, Carlos. I’m home, how are you feeling?”</p><p>They watched as the girls hovered worriedly over the boy. He looked small and feeble amongst the linen sheets, face drained of all liveliness. Peering closer, Alex realised with a start that he could see the veins in the boy’s arms, and they were…</p><p>“<em> White? </em>” Luke murmured to himself. </p><p>‘Like nothing we’ve ever seen,’ they had told his father. At the time, Alex had just assumed it would be like any other plague – perhaps a newer strain of the black death or something similar – but this was no ordinary sickness. There was something utterly wrong about it. Something <em>unnatural. </em></p><p>Something dark.</p><p>“Flynn is an apprentice in healing,” Willie explained to Alex quietly. “She’s been caring for half the village recently. She’s amazing.”</p><p>“I don’t know how long he has,” Flynn confessed, letting Julie take the cloth from her to dab at Carlos’ forehead. “I-I’ve done everything I can, Jules.”</p><p>The pain in her voice was unbearable. It was obvious she cared for the boy just as much as his sister did. Julie’s face softened as she reached for her friend, squeezing her arm with a comforting touch.</p><p>“I know, Flynn. I can’t thank you enough for that.”</p><p>Alex’s heart broke for them a little. A lump had begun to form in his throat and he swallowed it quickly. When he turned, he noticed both Reggie and Luke’s eyes were wet with unshed tears. He knew they were thinking the same as he; what could they do to help? </p><p>Was there anything they <em>could </em>do?</p><p>Then he remembered.</p><p>“Wait,” he blurted, hurrying to feel through his pockets. “Wait a moment.”</p><p>After a moment, he made a triumphant sound and tugged the small vial he had taken from the physicians’ quarters out of his inner pocket. Everybody turned to look at him like he was mad as he waved it in the air. </p><p>“I’ve got this! Before the Cy- before the attack,” he hastened to explain. “In the physicians’ rooms, I found this. We meant to bring it to you… um, we just thought it might help. I don’t know if it would, but…”</p><p>He held it out to Flynn and she took it slowly, as though she still wasn’t sure about him. The bottle’s green contents glimmered like magic in the firelight. She scrutinised the label for a long moment and then, finally, nodded. </p><p>“A remedy like this will help stave off the symptoms for a few days, I’m sure,” she said. “But it’s no cure.”</p><p>She rose, uncorking the bottle and heading through to a different room. Willie followed her, gesturing for the boys to do the same, leaving Julie sat at her brother’s side. Luke glanced back several times, stopping only when he realised Alex was watching him with raised eyebrows. </p><p>“What?” he hissed.</p><p>“Nothing,” Alex said with a smirk, turning his attention back to their hosts.</p><p>They found themselves in a small kitchen. Dried herbs and flowers hung from the ceiling, and a large pot hung bubbling away in the thick stone fireplace at the back. Flynn had gone straight for a small mortar and pestle which sat on the wooden table in the centre. They watched as she grabbed a handful of flowers above her head and begun to grind them, taking pinches of the crushed petals and adding them to the bottle. She then took the contents over to the fire and poured it into the boiling pot.</p><p>“Let that boil for a while,” she muttered to herself and then turned with her arms folded to Alex with shrewd suspicion.</p><p>“So… am I allowed an introduction now?”</p><p>“Oh, right,” said Willie. “This is Alex, Luke and Reggie. They’re… friends. They’re the ones that helped us get out of Mercer when things went south.”</p><p>“You mean when Cyhyraeth invaded,” she asked, disbelieving. </p><p>They nodded.</p><p>“Well, you don’t look like physicians,” she asked, glancing at the sword which hung at his waist. “Unless Mercer is in the habit of arming their healers.”</p><p>“Well, we don’t know much about household remedies,” Reggie offered up happily. “But we’re all pretty handy at patching up wounds. This one time on a hunting trip Luke got totally destroyed by a raider– <b> <em>ow!</em> </b>”</p><p> Luke smacked him, face stormy.</p><p>“Hunting?” Flynn raised her eyebrows.</p><p>Willie looked far too entertained by the whole conversation.</p><p>“Hunting,” he confirmed. “Prince Alexander and his knights.”</p><p>Flynn laughed, but the laughter trailed off when Willie didn’t join in. She stared at him. They passed a look between them; unspoken words full of meaning. </p><p>After a moment, she sighed. “<em> Prince Alexander. </em> Of course. I mean… who else? Gods, Willie. Only <em> you </em>could go on a trip to find a healer and get accompanied home by royalty.”</p><p>“Technically I was kidnapped,” Alex said drily. </p><p>Flynn shot an alarmed look at Willie. “What did you do?!”</p><p>He threw his hands up in surrender, pleading his innocence.</p><p>“It was Julie’s idea!”</p><p>“Of course!”</p><p>“To be fair, they did save your life,” Reggie interjected. “Hey, can I eat this apple?”</p><p>Flynn looked between them in confusion for a moment then waved Reggie off to focus on Alex.</p><p>“Yeah, sure. Go ahead. They <em> saved your life </em>?”</p><p>Alex opened his mouth to speak, but Willie cut him off. “He saved ours first.”</p><p>“Not really,” he said, sheepishly. “It’s not that hard to call off a guard… though he shouldn’t have threatened you in the first place.”</p><p>“Okay, can somebody <em> please </em>explain to me what happened on this trip?!”</p><p> </p><p>Later, the five of them sat around the kitchen table nursing mugs of sweet mead which Julie had dug from the cellar. A gloomy silence had befallen the room. They had explained the events of the invasion to Flynn in as fine a detail as they could and, as they had done so, the reality of everything which had happened had begun to sink in. Alex could see the same fear and concern he was feeling reflected on the faces of his friends. Would King Robert be able to offer them the help they sought? Would they ever be able to return home?</p><p>How many people would have to die before they could?</p><p>Guilt washed over him as his thoughts flashed back to the dying boy in the other room. The people of Mercer were not the only ones suffering a terrible fate. Julie and Flynn rose occasionally to go and check on Carlos, returning each time with expressions even grimmer than the last. When Julie disappeared once more, the silence was finally broken by Luke.</p><p>“Do you really think Carlos is going to die?” he asked Flynn quietly.</p><p>Flynn nodded solemnly, looking down at the table.</p><p>“We’ve lost so many already. If we were going to find a cure here, we would have. There’s nothing else I can do for him.”</p><p>He bit at his lip. “Well, you said the remedy could give him a few days, right?”</p><p>“Maybe.”</p><p>“That’s enough time to find a solution.”</p><p>“And where do you suggest we look?” Julie asked, making them all jump. She leaned against the doorway, exhaustion evident on her face. “We’ve tried a dozen healers. We went to Mercer for help and didn’t get it–” Alex flinched. “–it’s not as if… as if we can just conjure one up by magic.”</p><p>Awkward silence rang in the air. </p><p>“Magic…” Flynn whispered. </p><p>She looked up at them all quite suddenly with wide eyes</p><p>“I know how to save Carlos.”</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. The Last Sorcerer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> “The world is indeed full of peril, and in it, there are many dark places; but still there is much that is fair, and though in all lands love is now mingled with grief, it grows perhaps the greater.” </em>
</p><p>― <b>J.R.R. Tolkien, </b> <b>The Fellowship of the Ring</b></p><p> </p><p>Long ago, in an age when magic flowed through every path and thrived throughout the land, there was a group of young sorcerers who dreamed of learning all there was to be learned and, by doing so, mastering all magic. Together, they travelled the world seeking knowledge and filling book after book with the discoveries they made. </p><p>Eventually, the sorcerers decided that it would be selfish to keep such learnings to themselves and when they returned to their homeland, it was decided that they would build a great guild in the Northern Mountains at which all those who wished to study the vibrant arts of magic could. The guild was dedicated not only to the remedies, wards and charms of the Old Practices but also to the sciences – alchemy, astronomy, and transmutation. It was with this combination of fields that they began studying the magic of the heavens, the waters and, most importantly to them, beyond the veil of death. It was there in the Northern Mountains, at Sorcerer’s Peak as it came to be called, that the mysteries of the world started to unravel at the fingertips of youth. And, thus, the problems began. </p><p>For you see, dear reader, even the most impossible magic has its limits. Balance is key in a world like ours and there are some things in the universe that ought not to be meddled with... or, I suppose you could say, <em> shall </em>be meddled with, but only at a terrible cost. Alas, this was of no concern to the Sorcerers of the Northern Mountains, who were too young to think much of consequences and too wrapped up in their own glory to care about the warnings others offered them. As they played with the strings of fate, they spun themselves unchangeable destinies and tangled themselves in dark webs which hung invisible on the ceilings of the very halls they strode so confidently through. They thought themselves untouchable until, at last, they learned they were not. </p><p>For all the power they had accumulated, all the strange behaviours of magic that they had made a part of themselves, the Sorcerers of the Northern Mountains could not have saved themselves from the greed of men. </p><p>War tore through the lands. As magic had grown in prominence as a result of the Sorcerers’ teachings, so had fear. It is a simple thing, fear. Simple, but effective. It can move armies, when it wants to, or drive even the most compassionate men to the most terrible acts of treachery. As the world crumbled around them, the Sorcerers found the Northern Mountains surrounded by men hungry for the power they had mastered. Unwilling to allow the secrets they had learned to be used for evil, the Sorcerer’s attempt to close off the guild and flee, but it was too late. They were trapped.</p><p>And they were taken.</p><p>One by one the Sorcerers fell. Slaughtered and lost to death as their bodies bled out until a lone magician remained. </p><p>Having watched his friends die and wrapped in layers of grief, the last Sorcerer was first inclined to give in, but then he took in the carnage which surrounded him, the ruins of the once great temple of learning they had built together, and his grief was replaced with rage. Empowered by his emotion, the Sorcerer took all that he had learned of what lay beyond the veil and with it, he channelled the magic of his lost friends. The armies fell – destroyed by the very magic they had sought to steal – and the Sorcerer vowed on the lives of those he had lost that man’s greed would never come to touch Sorcerer’s Peak again.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Flynn closed the book with a faint puff of dust and looked up them expectantly. It was an ancient tome jacketed in leather, <em>‘</em><b><em>Tales Of The Isles’</em></b> etched into the surface with an ink that occasionally glittered like it must have once been golden, but had faded over the years. She had across the street to tug it out from beneath her bed – her mother had read it to her as a child, she’d said. </p><p>“I don’t get it,” Willie said. “What does an old kid’s story have to do with Carlos?”</p><p>They were still gathered at the kitchen table, but Julie’s father had returned home from the fields for the day and was pottering around by the living room fire and so they had to keep their voices low. He had been quite surprised to find Willie and Julie were back already, and even more so to discover they’d brought company but delighted all the same. He had assumed, looking at them all with those kind eyes of his, that Alex, Reggie and Luke were the help they’d been seeking. Nobody had corrected him. It felt too cruel.</p><p>“Are you gonna read it to him until he feels better?” Reggie asked, looking puzzled. </p><p>Everybody else seemed just as confused, except for Julie, who was more focused on whatever her father was doing than the conversation. </p><p>“No!” Flynn huffed. “Don’t you see? The Sorcerer! The Sorcerer is the answer to all our problems. If there’s anyone who would know how to end a plague like this, it would be him.”</p><p>Willie and Alex exchanged a look across the table. He could tell Alex was thinking the same as him – Flynn had absolutely lost her mind.</p><p>“Flynn…” He tried to reason. “It’s just a </p><p>“Oh, c’mon, Willie! You know what our parents always used to say. All stories are rooted in truth somewhere. Besides, this legend is famous. Everyone’s heard it – he’s supposed to still be up there in the mountains, y’know. And even if he’s not, the guild <em>is</em>. Bards are always travelling up there on pilgrimages. It has all those old books on magic, at least one of them must be able to give us a remedy. We have to <em>try. </em>” </p><p>She was right. Travellers came through the village all the time, stopping to sleep in Old Farmer Barron’s barn for the night. They would often join the villagers around bonfires to tell stories and pass on news of the surrounding kingdoms. More than once, Willie had heard mention of people venturing up to the mountains to find the old guild. It was a popular destination.</p><p>“Okay,” he said, nodding. “Okay, you’re right. Think it’s worth a shot, Jules?”</p><p>Julie glanced between him and the shadowy figure of her father leaning over Carlos, her expression torn. After a moment, she just nodded.  Two possible futures had been laid out in front of her – one where her family was ripped apart yet again by forces outside of her control, and another where that <em>might </em>still happen but there was still a <em> chance</em>. Willie knew that was all she needed. A chance. </p><p>Alex looked at him, eyebrows raised. “So you’re just gonna go running off to the mountains to find a guy that might not even be real?”</p><p>He looked so shocked it was almost funny. It was strange, Willie thought, how easy it was to forget that Alex had been raised in a city where people were not experienced in believing the implausible or even considering the impossible because they were so focused on what they could see for certain. That was the thing – you could just give up on something because it might have the small issue of turning out to be fictitious. He smiled, giving him a small shrug.</p><p>“Gotta fall into the stars sometimes, right?”</p><p>“What the hell does that mean?” Luke asked, but Alex just stared at Willie. His face was doing a complicated thing. He had pushed the right button for sure.</p><p>Finally, Alex nodded.</p><p>“We’ll accompany you to the border, then,” he said. “It’s on our way through to King Robert’s lands anyway.” </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Holy Wood was twice as beautiful in the sunrise as it had been in the sunset – that was the first thing Alex noticed upon waking up the next morning. A low mist hung above the grass outside as they loaded a set of horses, kindly loaned to them by Julie’s neighbour, with bags of food and clothes. It mingled oddly with the shimmer of magic in the air and he wondered what would happen if you walked into it… might you start floating?</p><p>Reggie and Luke seemed to be thinking the same thing, for the first thing they did upon leaving the house was walk right over to it and begin prodding about in curiosity. Julie was watching them from where she leaned in the doorway, a half-smile on her face. It was the most at-ease Alex had seen her since they’d met. It was wondrous how even the illusion of being able to help her brother had improved her mood.</p><p>The boys did not start floating, though Reggie did start to sneeze quite violently. Luke laughed in delight, accusing him of being allergic to magic.</p><p>“Is that actually possible?” Alex asked Julie.</p><p>She shook her head with a snicker. “No, but there’s a garden of sunflowers behind him. It’ll be the pollen.”</p><p>It took them almost half an hour to ready the horses as a group. People kept coming out of nearby houses to watch, asking questions and catching them in eager conversation. Julie’s father, Ray as Alex had learned, seemed popular around town. Not wanting to attract too much attention to their quest, at the risk of being told not to go by adults, they had begun telling everybody that Alex and the boys were physicians’ apprentices from the city who had come to help, but they needed to go and find a specific plant for their remedies in the next kingdom over and so Willie and Julie were accompanying them to speed up the journey. It was close enough to the truth, he supposed, even if he did feel a little bad about the hopeful look on everybody’s faces. When Julie and Willie didn’t come back with an answer or, heaven forbid, didn’t come back at all, he didn’t know what they’d do.</p><p><em> But you won’t be here for that anyway,  </em>a nasty voice whispered in the back of his mind.</p><p>He shook it off, trying to fight the overwhelming sense of guilt back, reminding himself that there was nothing he could do. He’d tried. He’d <em>done </em>all he could.</p><p>He was pulled by his thoughts by a beautiful black crow sitting on the lower branches of a nearby tree. All morning it had been shrieking at them, making horrible croaking sounds at Alex, who was nearest, every time he came out with another bag.</p><p>“It must have a nest in there somewhere,” Willie said, nodding to the three with a grin. “It’s warning you away.”</p><p>“Ten coins says you get beat up by that bird any minute,” Luke murmured in his ear as he passed.</p><p>Alex made a rude gesture in return. </p><p>It was not long later that the interest of the curious neighbours who had been watching them was caught by something else. A shambling traveller had appeared over the ridge above the village, covered in a ragged old cloak and singing to himself as he wandered down the path. People rushed to greet him, and Alex allowed himself to flop back against the stones of the garden wall with a huff, wiping at the sweat on his forehead. Julie perched beside him, offering him a cup of water. He drank from it gratefully. Did the forest always get this warm in the mornings? Or were the winters equally terrible but with the bite of cold instead? The water had a surprisingly sweet taste and when he glanced down he realised little pink berries were bobbing on the surface. </p><p>“They’re good for healing,” Julie told him when he asked what they were. “For your head.”</p><p>The bruise throbbed when she mentioned it.</p><p>It was Old Farmer Barron who brought the news. He broke away from the small crowd around the traveller, tutting and shaking his head.</p><p>“Everything alright?” Julie asked.</p><p>“Aye,” said the farm, expression dark. “It’s just nonsense from abroad again. They’re saying that the City of Angels has fallen. Says Angeles been overrun by some terrible darkness… spreading rumours of– of…” he dropped his voice low with a look of scorn. “<em> Cyhyraeth </em> roaming the area.”</p><p>“Angeles?” Reggie asked in shock, joining them from across the garden. “But… that’s King Robert’s land!”</p><p>Barron nodded gravely. </p><p>“They say no army of men can fight monsters such as the Cyhyraeth. They’re an affront to the Gods. ‘S why it’s nonsense. Ain’t no good spreading word like… just gets folk riled up and panicked.” </p><p>He walked off down the lane, continuing to tut and shake his head. They stared after him in stunned silence. Angeles overrun by Cyhyraeth… </p><p>Reggie turned to Alex, worry in his eyes. “What do we do now?”</p><p>He didn’t know. Where was there to turn when even one of the best armies in the land could not fend off the slaughter they were subject to? They could not return home and if both Angeles and Mercer’s capital cities had been invaded, then the likelihood was that their neighbouring lands were dealing with the same problem. If such was the case, then all of the great kingdoms were in danger. It made sense. After all, how could you fight an army of creatures that couldn’t die by any means but fire? They could not burn down all the cities. He was at a loss.</p><p>Over by the horses, Willie was preparing a final set of bags for the road ahead. The stone bracelets around his wrists caught in the sun, glimmering strangely like the air of the hollow. Wards, they had told him. Old magic that protected the town from beneath the earth they walked. Alex wasn’t sure how he’d never noticed it before. The bracelets must have been carved from the very stone that kept Holy Wood safe.</p><p>And yet they were still being ravaged by a plague. </p><p>“Do you really think that these sorcerers will be able to help you?” Alex asked, turning to Flynn. </p><p>“My mother used to say that hope is the last defence against all true evil,” she said with a small shrug. “I don’t know if they’ll be able to help us. I don’t even know for sure if they exist. But I hope so. And that’s better than feeling like we’re doing nothing at all.” </p><p>Better than nothing. It was a shot in the dark, he thought, but one they’d all deemed worth taking. In a matter of days, Julie and Willie had both saved his life and lead him and his friends out of danger, just by hoping that they could. They hadn’t had any clear answers – Julie herself had seen him die. But they had made that choice to try and save him, putting their own lives at risk to do so. If they truly felt like their answers might lie at Sorcerer’s Peak, then perhaps he should follow their lead.</p><p>He turned back to Reggie.</p><p>“We help find Sorcerer’s Peak,” he said. “If magic destroys monsters, then we have to try.”</p><p>They had to fall into the stars sometimes, did they not?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For reference (because I had some people ask about it) Cyhyraeth is actually a Welsh word and it's pronounced kinda like cuh-huh-raith.</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I have no self-control and I will not apologise for it.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>